why hide
by alerabloodhart
Summary: after new moon!, when jacobs runs, he finds a house, inside he finds a girl with the same pain he holds inside of him, could she get rid of his pain?, could he do the same for her? M for later *
1. Chapter 1

my first fan fic ever omg!!!, i'm pretty sure if i can post this up that i can post up more, so happy

disclaimer: i do not own twilight, just hayley

Jacob ran and ran, to the point that the bottom of his paws burned from the pavement of the ground, the pain did not compare to the pain he had in his heart that was breaking. He slowed his running to stop he phased into his human side, it had been weeks since he had been on his two human feet six weeks to be exact. He kept his clothes tied around his ankle.

He slowly and silently put on his clothes, finally looking from the ground he saw where he had stop, a little house, he walked to the door and stepped inside, it looked as if someone has been living in there, there was a bed that looked very old but was big, it had a refrigerator next to a TV that been turned on, he looked to the right and saw a book shelf….and a girl who sat in the corner of the book shelf , her arms wrapped around her knees that was pulled close to her, he could hear her sobbing , he could also tell that she was not human, but he could her heartbeat. "hello" was all he could pull from his throat, the girl quickly lifted her head up to look at him, her eyes were as green as grass itself, her dark red hair tied in one big braid hung on her shoulder, her tanned face looked weak and tired.

She looked him with such sadness; it shook him to the bone. "hi" she trembled to him "you're a werewolf…" he looked at her with shocked eyes he tried to say something to her but she cut him "why are you here?" he opened his mouth but again, "is your heart broken too?" he shut his mouth, he felt the pain come back again, he tried to hold it back from her, he felt as if he needed to. He slowly sucked in breath as he tried to speak without the pain being heard in his voice. "Yes" then he heard her crying again, he came down to his knees and got closer to her.

She saw moved closer to her and saw the look on his face. "Did someone break yours?" He asked and she felt more tears run down her face as she looked away from him, she shook her head and wiped her tears away again. "Do you want to tell me?" he held out his hand to her, she looked at it in silence; she shakily grasped his hand, and mentally pushed herself into him, tightly wrapping her arms around him she sighed as she felt his arms slowly embrace her, Jacob held this girl in his arms like he had been holding her his whole life, he was quite flabbergasted at first by how she threw her self into his arms, by accepted her hug anyway, feeling her tight hug he softly squeeze her back , he pick her up and walked her over to a couch, when he sat down moved away from him, he quietly wished she was back in his arms. The girl sat on the other side of the couch facing him as he did the same, it was silent, and they didn't speak a word.

Everything was calm, "what's your name?" "Hayley…..what's yours?" "Jacob" "it's nice to meet you, Jacob" "same here"…………… "You don't have to hear the story if you don't want to, it's kind of sad" "I don't mind" he looked at her with such interest; she gave in to his eyes and started to speak. "I live down by daharas forest a little Indian rez, everybody down there was the normal and the same, I had friends and a life, and everything was perfect.

Until I had to go to high school, my mother couldn't home school me any more like I wish that she could of….when I went to school, everybody looked at me differently then, I was know as the geek who was to good to go to school like the rest of them, I was a total out cast like some of the others, then when I changed, pa-pa told me that I wasn't alone, that there were others like me…" she smiled at the thought of not being alone jacob had crossed his legs and had been listing the whole time "are you a werewolf?" she shook her head " when I first met those people, my brother emilo, was there he had been one from an early age, the pack took me in as another family member, and I became the strongest of the bunch because of mark, my mentor, the one who taught me fight when I was in wolf form and out, I could take any male wolf down in under a minute, mark was proud of me.

One night when I decided to tell mark how I felt about him, he pushed me away, then led me on, over and over again. To the point that he made me believe that I truly loved him with every inch of my soul in my body, again I went tell him and he had him self wrapped around some blond from school, my whole world just crashed into the ground and started burning I changed into wolf form and ran to the point that I couldn't feel my hands or feet, when I stopped I found this place, ever since that night, I've been here for the past seven weeks" she fumbled with fingers as she looked away, she drew a scattered breath and exhaled trying hard not to cry again.

"What about you, what girl hurt you?" Jacob didn't speak for a little bit "this girl named bella, we were friends when was little then when she left and then came back after a few years, she made me believe she wanted me, but all she saw me as is a friend…" "What did she do to make you believe she wanted you?" " she flirted just to get some information out of me, about……about those stupid leeches" he felt anger as memories flooded back to him, he started to shake; tremors shook him, he closed his eyes to try to calm down, but he couldn't, he going to phase right in front of her, he hoped that she had moved, she had but not away, but closer to him, holding him, running her fingers through his hair, shushing him; singing a small tune, his anger subsided to a stop as he sat their , Hayley still holding him, still singing, she rested her head on top of his, she heard him wrap his arms around her.

"I wish there was no such thing as pain when it comes to love….." he heard Hayley say they stayed in this position for a while, as he silently had tears come down his face, Hayley spoke again, "I just wish the pain would stop, it's burning a hole in my heart*sniffles* I can't barely stand any more…..jacob?" he looked up at her as she looked down at him, the streams of tears were back again.

"Can you make the pain go away, please…?" She looked at him now face to face, she held his face in her hands, their lips softly touched, the second time jacob kissed her back, he needed this, he needed to be loved; get rid of the pain that inside of him like a toad. They gave each other small little kisses Hayley whispered "please, just make it go away" as he whispered "anything for you……".

yay! tell me what you think, pressing the little button, and i promise you won't disappointed in the next chapter!! another night.....


	2. oh no!

Jacob had been twirling his fingers in her hair that had unraveled itself and made a curtain against the pillow, Hayley giggled at the slight tugging at her hair "jake?" "yes" " have you ever done this before?" " no, why?" "Really?, it didn't seem like, it felt like you knew what you were doing" she reached up and nipped at his earlobe and giggled again.

"You seemed very experienced you're self" " for some reason you've given me confidence, I like it" she gave a kiss on his cheek, then gave him a kiss on the lips, jake hungrily attacked her lips with his, he pulled her legs around him till she straddle him, she pulled away from the kiss breathing hard. "I could do this every day for the rest of my life" "me too" Hayley rubbed herself against him and whimpered as she felt him get hard. "Please jake" he grabbed her hips and quickly thrusted himself inside of her, they both moaned loudly, they moved at a quicker pace till they gave each other their release, and fell asleep.

When Jacob woke up, Hayley was not next to him, weird how he didn't like the feeling, her being gone "Hayley?" he called out a faint call from another room "in the kitchen", along with the smell of food. With that his stomach growled, he got from the bed and followed the smell into the kitchen, he was pleased to find her placing food on a plate, "hi" Hayley around and smiled at him, "hi" she took more food from the pan and put on the plate, then took biscuits from the oven, jacob walked over and helped her with the over food she had cooking. "You sure did cook a lot" "oh please this is just the little stuff I just got done cooking, the rest is on the table" his eye brow shot up.

"How much food, did you cook?" "enough for the both of us, go look" he looked at her as she stirred something up in a pot, he smiled as he noticed how fresh her skin looked compared to yesterday, her eyes were clear and not red with tears, happiness radiated off of her body, he moved away and took a glance over at the table she had been pointing to, the table had been filled with food, starting with bacon, to pancakes, jacob stood there with drool practically dripping from his mouth, Hayley walked by and placed the rest of the food on the table and shut his mouth close, "you cooked a lot of food" "I knew you'd be hungry when you woke up, seeming we slept for almost two days, come on sit" she pushed him to his seat and sat him down, she sat next to him, and began to dig in to their and before you know half of the food on the table was gone.

When they finished eating they helped each other with the dishes, and then walked out side, Hayley had entwined their hands together, their bare feet crushed the fallen leaves beneath them, jacob had been walking with Hayley for a while pondering on something, "Hayley?" "Yea" "where did all that food come from?"she over to him and smiled and looked down.

"I guess I have to explain part of my life so that you can under stand" jake looked confused.

"You see that my hair is a dark red, but my skin color is darker than most red headed people" she said with a smirk "my father's parents were of two native American tribes, one Cherokee , the other Quileute, those together made my father, a werewolf, but my mother…" she exhaled "she was both Irish and Japanese, she was also a witch from her mothers side" they stopped by a wide deep river and sat down and put their feet in the cold clear water, jacob had laid down on his back and Hayley laid on her hands.

"When both my mother and father met they couldn't stay away, they married at the age of 17, although father wasn't allowed to even look at people like my mother" "why not?" "she was a witch and not native, but still father convinced her to live with him back in dahara after they were married, when they came back, people didn't respect her, years after they had me, things got worse little by little, people wouldn't talk to our side of the family, then one day we were at lanis park, and I was playing in the mud.

I was about 6 years old and a few kids came and threw rocks at me calling me a half breed, but I couldn't say anything I didn't understand what they were saying" jacob looked over to her "you didn't know how to speak English?" "No, my mother taught my father how to speak Japanese, that was the only we spoke in the house, but then after the rocks had thrown my mother taught me how to speak different languages including English" jacob saw her smile as she wiggled her toes in the water, jacob had been playing with a leaf in his hand, he placed the small brown leaf in her hair.

She giggled and kissed him on the lips. "So your mother made this place?" "Exactly!!" Hayley tossed her foot in the air, water dropped on them as they laughed. "My mom conjured up this house up just for me and her" she pushed herself a little bit closer into the water it got to her knees when she decided to dive in the freezing water. She came above the water and looked at Jacob, who just laid there, smiling, Hayley rested her head on her hands,

"you're awfully smiley" "just thinking" "of what, what could possibly be thinking of?" "If your moms a witch what does that make you? and what is this between us" jacob sat up and looked down into the water as if he was looking for answers to just come swimming by, say hi or whatever. "my mother being a witch also makes me a witch as well, and for your second question" she jumped up from the water to kiss him fully on the lips, jake had one hand on her waist and one on her cheek, Hayley traced his lips with her tongue begging to be let in, jacob pulled her closer as he explored the inside of her mouth, she moaned into his mouth, jake pulled her out of the water and turned her on her back, Hayley felt heat and the desperate need to be touch over whelm her body, she pushed her hips up towards him, then it dawned on her.

"Oh no!" jake was breathing hard "what?" Hayley ignored it hoping it was just lust she was feeling. "Nothing"…..


End file.
